Today's motor vehicles are equipped with a toggle, soldier post or light source such as a light emitting diode (LED) in the driver's door to advise the driver of the status of the driver's door lock. Many vehicles also include a similar toggle, soldier post or light source/LED in each of the other doors in order to advise of the lock status of each individual door.
Significantly, the status of the driver's door is not always indicative of the system wide status of the doors of the motor vehicle. Thus, a driver may misinterpret an indicated driver's door lock status to reflect the lock status of all of the doors of the motor vehicle. This can be incorrect and unsafe. Further, it should also be appreciated that there is no warning or indication provided by the driver's door toggle, soldier post or light source/LED in the event any of the motor vehicle doors do not actually lock (because they are ajar, because of system malfunction or for any other reason) when one manipulates the door lock actuator to lock the doors.
This document relates to a new and improved motor vehicle door lock status system and related method that clearly indicates the door lock status of all of the multiple doors of the motor vehicle.